Crazy Girl
by ilikewhitevans
Summary: A/U Quinn and Puck are in the Navy, stationed in Pensacola, FL, which is convenient because Puck is from a small town outside Orlando. Puck takes Quinn home with him one weekend, and things happen that neither one of them were expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Crazy Girl

**Rating:** T for right now, but maybe M later.

**Length:** 1313 words.

**Author:** ilikewhitevans (aka Lezgirls65 on livejournal)

**A/N:** This should be interesting. It's probably going to be my first long fic. I've done some shorter ones before but never one that I've wanted to make into a multi-chapter thing. So yep. Well, here it goes.

**Summary:** So this is very A/U. Quinn and Puck are both in the Navy, stationed in Pensacola, FL. Puck is from a small town outside Orlando. Puck takes Quinn home with him one weekend and things happen that neither of them were prepared for.

"Puck! Hurry up!" Quinn shouted, yelling at him from across the parking lot, where he was lugging two bags, no doubt filled with cheap beer.

He smirked as he came closer. "Why are you in such a rush? They aren't even your family."

She sighed, taking one of the bags and throwing it in the bed of the truck, satisfied when she heard the rattling of bottles and cans and saw the subsequent grimace on Puck's face. "I know that, but you told your mom that we'd be there by 9. It's just after 2 now. We're gonna have to haul ass to get there by then."

"Not in this baby." He smiled, shutting the tailgate with a satisfying _thunk_ and patting it.

As much as hated to admit it, it was a nice truck. A not-new-not-old Chevy on a 7-inch lift. It sat high, and rumbled when he started the diesel engine. Okay, she admitted, to her herself (begrudgingly) that she did love it. "Yeah, yeah. Now get in. If there's one thing I'm not, it's late."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes as they both climbed into the cab, settling comfortably against the cool leather seats.

Puck turned over the engine, and she closed her eyes and allowed herself a small smile. Yeah, she definitely loved this truck. She opened one eye and glanced over at Puck, fidgeting with the wiring that traced back to the radio. "What are you doing?"

"Just," he paused, stripping one wire, then another, "wait for it." He twisted the two wires together, before taping them that way. She shrugged, figuring her had some idea of what he was doing, when all of a sudden the soft country music they'd been listening to exploded into a fit of thumping bass. She jumped, glaring at Puck. Turning around she saw that, sure enough, he'd put two subwoofers in the back, which were vibrating so hard she was concerned that they might break.

She leaned over slightly and turned the volume down. Her ears were still ringing but now she could hear the rumble of the engine. "Really, _Noah_?" She said, emphasizing his first name.

"You know I hate that. You shouldn't steal people's driver's licenses. It's rude."

Incredulously, she laughed. "Steal? You were so drunk you couldn't see straight and I had to give that cop your ID so he wouldn't get us in trouble for underage drinking. I just happen to see your first name. Not my fault, man." She put her hands up, ridding herself of the blame. "That was also the night that you invited all the girls at the Chi O party to 'ride your ark'."

He grumbled at her, with no real intelligible words. She had showed him a video of him using that line to hit on some blond girl named Ashley, the next day and he'd refused to speak to her for two days, saying she set it up. "And anyway, the subs are cool. Think of all the girls we'll pick up in this now." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

She quirked an eyebrow, smirking. "Oh? Cause we didn't do that enough before?"

They shared a conspiratorial smile before he pulled a pack of Marlboro Reds out of his pocket, rolling down the windows. "You want one?" He offered her the pack, as he lit his own cigarette.

She shook her head. "Nah got my own." She said pulling a pack of Special Blends out of her jacket pocket, lighting one and blowing a thin stream of smoke out the window. "You ready to get the fuck out of here?"

He took a long drag off his own cigarette, before exhaling. "St. Cloud, Florida, here we come."

There were two things Quinn loved about being in the Navy.

One: Being part of something bigger than her.

Two: Meeting all kinds of crazy people, most of which she hung out with on a daily basis.

That's how she had met Puck. They had been in a class together at their previous base. It was a course to help them with their next class. Ridiculously easy, but it gave all the students time to get to know each other, which had worked out especially well when they had all transferred to their next training command, across the street. All 20 of them had been together for 6 months at this point and Quinn couldn't help but thank some sort of divine being for letting her meet Puck.

He'd been there for her when her parents had told her they were getting a divorce; an unexpected friend who gave her a cigarette and a shoulder to cry on. They'd been friends since then, closer than Quinn had been with anyone in a long time.

And once Puck had bought a truck, he'd been talking about going home the first long weekend they had, which turned out to be a 4-day. That's how Quinn found herself with him now, passing through Orlando on their way south to St. Cloud. From the way Puck had talked about it, it seemed like heaven, if for no reason other than to get them away from base for the weekend. He'd told her about her brothers, Finn and Kurt, about Mr. and Mrs. Hummel, and another family, the Berry's.

She had been staring out the window for the most part of the trip, only focusing inside the truck, when looking for her lighter or to change the song blaring from the speakers. And then the scenery had started to change. He'd taken an exit and then all of a sudden they were in a town. They passed St. Cloud Auto, so she assumed they would be stopping soon.

As it turned out, Noah lived 20 minutes outside of town. Once they had gotten through town, they turned onto a state highway, driving for another ten minutes before he took another turn, onto a two-lane road. The view out the window was illuminated by the moonlight, showing off large fields filled with some sort of grain Quinn couldn't quite place. Houses dotted the landscape, their porch lights shining in the night.

After a few more turns, she looked over at Puck, who was drumming on the wheel with his fingers. "Anxious much, dude?" She asked, a smile clear in her voice.

"Duh, Fabray. I haven't been home in like 8 months. I miss it." He said softly, showing a softer side, that she rarely bore witness to.

She reached over and placed a hand softly on his shoulder, feeling empathetic. She just wished she could say the same thing about her hometown.

"We're here." He said, turning into a gravel driveway. As he pulled the truck up to the house, she saw the front door open and a smaller boy come rushing out, meeting Puck halfway between the truck and the porch. He threw his arms around Puck's broad shoulders. He laughed as Puck lifted him off the ground for a split second before setting him down.

Quinn reached over and killed the engine, taking the keys out of the ignition to stop that stupid dinging noise. She looked down at her phone, pleased to see that the time was only 8:30. They were actually early.

All of a sudden her door was wrenched open and the smaller boy was standing next to her. "Oh, my gosh. You must be Quinn!" He said. Okay, wow. Puck had told her a lot about Kurt, but had failed to mention that he was clearly gay. "All good, I promise." He said with a wink.

She smiled. "You must be Kurt." He nodded. She took his outstretched hand and he helped her out of the truck.

Looping his arm through hers, he smiled. "Yes, I am. But I want to hear all about this girl from Oklahoma, we've heard so much about."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Crazy Girl

**Author:** ilikewhitevans

**Length: **2030 words

**Rating: **T, for now at least

**Summary: **Puck's froma small town in Central Florida, and brings Quinn with him one weekend. Things happen then that no one ever expected.

**A/N:** So, nothing against Jeff Goldblum and company, but I liked the original versions of Rachel's dads better, so I used them.

**A/N 2: **Also, I own nothing. Barely this computer. Especially not Glee, or Marlboro for that matter, though I should probably own stock at this point... I digress...

**A/N 3: **Also, angels.

**Chapter 2**

She smiled, blushing lightly. "Oh, not much to tell." She said as they began to make their way up to the front porch. He patted her on the arm that was linked with his.

They stepped onto the front porch as an older woman bolted out the front door, and slammed into Puck. "Oh, my boy. You've gotten bigger I swear." She wrapped her arms around Puck's shoulders, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Mrs. H, I didn't get bigger, I think you got shorter." He chuckled and lifted her off the ground a few inches. She squealed and he released her. She stepped back, resting her hands on his arms.

"I did not get shorter. I am the same height as I was last time I saw you, which was far too long ago."

He shrugged. "Well, we just get busy up there in P-Cola."

"Mm hmm." She nodded, and turned to Quinn. "And who's this lovely young lady?"

Quinn stuck her hand out, "I'm Quinn. It's nice to meet you. You have a lovely home."

"Oh honey, we are huggers around here." She said, ignoring Quinn's outstretched hand, and wrapping her in her arms. Quinn was hesitant to return the hug, but the woman had a strong grip and didn't seem like she was letting go until Quinn hugged her back. "Oh, and call me Carole. We aren't formal around here."

The corners of Quinn's lips quirked up. "Yes ma'am."

Behind Carole the front door opened again, revealing a man, taller than Kurt but shorter than Puck, wearing a flannel shirt and a worn baseball cap. He shut the door behind him, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hey, I'm Burt Hummel."

"It's nice to meet you, sir. I'm Quinn." She said, putting her own hands in her back pockets, shuffling her feet.

Burt turned to Puck, "How was the drive?"

"Ah, you know, it was good. It's not too bad."

Carole, still wearing a large smile, began ushering them inside. "Well. Come in. We can sit down and catch up. Get to know Quinn here."

Kurt bounded in the door, followed closely by Carole. "Hey, Burt. Quinn and I are just gonna grab our bags and then head in, okay?" Puck tilted his head towards the truck. Quinn watched Burt raise a hand in acknowledgement before following Puck to the back of the truck.

Quinn and Puck made their way around behind the truck, shoulders brushing every so often. Puck released the latch on the tailgate, guiding it down to a stop.

Quinn touched his shoulder. "So how are you related to these people? Because their last name is Hummel, and yours is Puckerman."

He hopped up into the bed and reached for two bags, Quinn's own and one of the bags with alcohol in it. He handed them down to Quinn and grabbed the other two bags, throwing them over his shoulders. "They're more like," he paused, hopping off the bed and closing the tailgate, "a surrogate family."

Quinn hummed noncommittally. "Okay. I'm assuming by that you don't wanna talk about it?"

Puck just nodded solemnly, and began walking back up to the house.

They made their way up to the door, walking inside, and shutting it behind them. Immediately Quinn knew she was going to love it. It smelled like cinnamon, and looked like it was lived in. That had been Quinn's least favorite thing about her house. It was exactly that; a house not a home. She followed Puck through the living room, past the kitchen, and around a corner to a set of stairs.

"You'll sleep up here." Puck said, as he began climbing the stairs.

She followed, "Where will you sleep though?"

They came to the landing, which was less landing and more open-loft-bedroom. It was simple. A queen-sized bed with dark blue sheet and a red comforter, a dresser, nightstand, and a small computer desk in the corner.

He shrugged. "I'll just sleep in Finn's room. He wont be here and the bed's just sitting there."

"Okay dude. Whatever you say." She set her bag down next to the bed, before climbing up onto it. "Oh my god. You're bed is so freakin' comfy."

"I know, right? I love it. Wish I could take it back to Pensacola with me."

"I wish I'd slept in a bed this comfy when I was growing up." She said, with a sigh, sitting up and flipping her legs back over the side to stand.

He put on a cheeky smirk. "Or not sleep." He winked.

"Oh gross!" She yelled, jumping off the bed like she'd been burnt.

"I'm just kidding baby. It's been sanitized. I had Mrs. H wash the sheets and everything." He said laughing.

"Whatever." She mumbled, grabbing the other bag and following Puck back down the stairs.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs, and into the kitchen, where Puck put the liquor and beer into a mini fridge next to the full size fridge. He clapped his hands together, and stood from where he had been kneeling. "Okay, I'm gonna put my stuff in Finn's room. Everyone else should be out on the back porch. You can grab a beer and head out there if you want."

She nodded and watched him go down a small hallway next to the front door that she hadn't noticed before. She sighed. It was always being around people she didn't know without a buffer of some sort. But she figured she might as well get used to it. They were probably going to be around each other a lot.

She grabbed one of the beers Puck had just placed in the fridge, and headed out the sliding door to the patio. It was pretty. They had a large back yard, and two dogs, she hadn't seen yet, were playing tug-of-war with a rope.

"Quinn!" She looked up at the sound of her name. It had been Kurt. "You can sit here, next to me." He said pointing to a chair between himself and his mother.

She smiled politely and made her way to the chair, gently placing herself in it. She tapped the top of the beer can, and heard the satisfying _kssh_ when she popped the tab on it. She looked up and noticed everyone at the table was staring at her. "Oh. Am I not allowed to drink out here? I can go inside, it's not a big deal." She said, moving to get up and head inside.

"Oh, no, honey." Carole said, shaking her head, and placing her hand on Quinn's arm, telling her it was okay to stay where she was. "I think we just didn't know what to do. No one Noah has ever brought here was just open about drinking. But then again, none of them were over 21 either."

Quinn sat back down again. "Oh. Then you probably don't want to know how old I am, huh?" She said with a slight guilty smile.

Burt spoke up this time. "No, it's no big deal with you. We've told Puck that his friends in the service are aloud to drink, at the house, as long as they don't try to drive anywhere, and are over 18. You are over 18, right?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes sir. I'm nearly 20 now. In just a few months, anyway." She said, taking a long pull from the can in front of her. She set the can down, and reached into her jacket pockets, furrowing her brow when she couldn't find what she was looking for. She mentally _aha_'d when she discovered her cigarettes and lighter in the inside pocket of her jacket.

She pulled them out and set them on the table. Then looked back to Burt and Carole. "You don't mind, do you? I mean, Puck said you didn't but I don't want to be presumptuous."

"No, Quinn it's fine." This time it was Kurt who spoke up. She turned her eyes to him, questioning. He leaned over to her, "They like to pretend they don't do it either, but get a few beers in them and they both will light up." He stage whispered to her, and then smirked at his mother and father.

They both smiled sheepishly, before shrugging. "It happens. We don't do it all the time, and we don't care if you do it. We know Puck does, and we'd rather him not hide it." Burt said.

She smiled genuinely at them. "Thanks." She took out a cigarette, and lit it up, giving a satisfied sigh when she felt the slight burn in her chest. Just about that time, Puck slid the porch door open and shut, falling heavily into the chair across from her.

"So, Mrs. H, when's Kurtsie's next play?" He asked, leaning over to ruffle Kurt's perfectly coiffed hair, which he hurriedly straightened.

She smiled, amused, "It's actually in about a month. Rachel's in it, too." Kurt scoffed lightly, while Puck grinned.

Quinn looked questioningly between the two of them. "Who's Rachel?" She asked.

Kurt cleared his throat. She could already tell that he was definitely the storyteller of the family. "Rachel is Rachel Berry, the youngest daughter of our 'sister' family." She quirked an eyebrow, which he took in with a small smirk of his own. "The Berry's are the family that we, me, Puck, and Finn, grew up with. We moved here, to St. Cloud, when I was eight, I believe." He said, looking to his mother, who nodded in confirmation. "Finn and Puck were 12. Dad got a job offer to move here from our tiny little town of Lima, Ohio, and even though St. Cloud is not that much bigger, the location was more of what they wanted and he took it, dragging me and my brothers here."

He paused to take a sip of the hot tea sitting in front of him, while Quinn tamped out the cigarette she had finished smoking. He drug his fingers across the front of his hair, before continuing. "We met the Berry's not even two days later. They had seen us move in, since they live conveniently just down the street, and invited us over the their home for a barbeque the following weekend, and the rest, they say, is history." He finished before leaning back in his chair, holding his mug of tea gracefully in his delicate hands.

Quinn just nodded. She looked to Carole when she spoke up after Kurt's story. "Our families pretty much are family, if that makes sense. We are two families, but one."

Quinn nodded, this time in a much more understanding way.

Puck spoke next, looking to Burt, around the cigarette he had just lit for himself. "Speaking of the Berry's, are they coming over tonight?"

Burt nodded. "Yeah, they are just waiting for Rachel to get back from work before they head over, but they should be here soon."

Kurt shimmied his shoulders. "Any minute now actually."

The family fell into easy conversation, learning about Quinn and Puck's lives in Pensacola, and the families own small dirty laundry, embarrassing stories about Puck and Finn. Puck seemed to take his stories in stride, almost with pride, telling his own stories about Kurt and the, to Quinn, unknown Berry family.

When the doorbell rang, Kurt was the first one up and out of his chair, followed closely by Carole. Quinn lit up another cigarette, taking a long pull off it, before finishing the last of her beer. She turned around in her chair, seeing a large group of people, following Carole to the back porch. A tall, muscular African-American man had his hand on the shoulders of a smaller Caucasian man, followed closely, by a tall smiley blonde, taller than Quinn by a few inches at least, who was holding hands with a Latina girl, with a fierce scowl on her face.

Lastly, she saw Kurt walking backwards blocking her view of who, she could only guess was Rachel Berry. And then, he turned around and her view suddenly wasn't obstructed.

Quinn could only think one thing to herself.

_Woah._

__**So? What do you think so far? **

**Read and Review please.**

**And who knows, maybe the more reviews I get, the quicker I get a chapter out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Crazy Girl

**Author: **ilikewhitevans

**Length:** 1500~ words

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything. If I did, *sigh* things in Glee would go a lot differently.

**A/N:** So I don't really want this to be angsty but it's probably going to be after this chapter for a little bit. And I love reviews. They are kind of like crack so if you wanna, you know, throw them my way *wink, wink* by all means, please do so. Thanks.

* * *

><p><em>Lastly, she saw Kurt walking backwards blocking her view of who, she could only guess was Rachel Berry. And then, he turned around and her view suddenly wasn't obstructed. <em>

_Quinn could only think one thing to herself._

Whoa.

* * *

><p>The girl, well, <em>young woman<em>, Quinn thought, was beautiful. Long, dark, chestnut hair looked soft and thick. Like it would feel like fine silk. She was short, and small. But not outrageously so. Just petite. She was dressed in a plain red v-neck shirt, and skinny jeans, a pair of black converse adorning her feet. She lightly cleared her throat, and Quinn's eyes shot up and locked onto to the girl's.

_Whoa. _And then, _I need to come up with a new word._

The girl's eyes were dark, chocolate if Quinn had to put a name to it. But that's not what was so amazing.

Quinn believed that eyes were the windows to the soul. Believed it with everything she had. And this girl's eyes? Were looking straight into her. Straight past the blonde hair, hazel eyes, and into who Quinn actually was.

"Hi. I'm Rachel." The girl stuck her hand out formally.

"Uh, I-I'm Quinn." Quinn took Rachel's hand and couldn't help but notice that her hands were just as soft as her hair looked.

Rachel smiled, "I know. Kurt told me." She said, gesturing over her shoulder to Kurt, who was in the kitchen, presumably making drinks or something.

"Ah. Yeah, I get the feeling that he does that." Quinn smiled, when Rachel just nodded, smirked and slid her hands into her back pockets.

Quinn saw Rachel's eyes move around the table, before focusing on the chair that was empty. The chair that Kurt had been sitting in. The chair that was right next to Quinn.

"You wanna sit?" Quinn said, pointing to the chair, next to her. Rachel nodded, mumbled thanks and took the seat, leaning back and crossing her legs, one over the other.

Quinn realized that while she had been _attempting_ to talk to Rachel, the other four people who had come in were sitting around the table talking to the Hudson's. She'd been so focused on Rachel that she hadn't realized that the entire set up of the table had changed. Puck was now next to her engrossed in a conversation with the Latina and the blonde that had come in before Rachel. The two men that had come in first were sitting across from her talking to Carole and Burt.

Kurt chose that moment to reappear on the porch with a tray full of drinks. He handed Quinn, Puck, Burt, the Latina and the other blonde beers, gave the other two men and Carole glasses full of what looked to be iced tea. He sat down on the arm of Rachel's chair and put the tray down on the table and took two steaming mugs from it, handing one to Rachel and keeping the other for himself.

Kurt took a small sip, and then set his mug back on the table, when he noticed Quinn looking at both he and Rachel. "We drink hot tea, rather than sweet tea, or soda. We have a big production coming up and our voices need to be in tip top shape."

Quinn nodded, taking a long drink of her beer. "Ah. I can imagine. I know what that's like."

Rachel looked at her, disbelieving. "You do?"

"Well, technically, I don't but I had an ex who was in show choir in high school and then in college and she used to drink nothing but hot tea the week before a big competition or performance." She said, pulling yet another cigarette out of her pack.

Quinn looked up, catching the tail end of a look that Rachel and Kurt were sharing. "What? I know Kurt is fine with it, but Rachel, I don't have to smoke around you. It's not that big of a deal." She moved to put her cigarette away, when Rachel's hand covered hers, stopping her. Quinn's eyes dropped to where the brunette's thumb was rubbing back and forth on her hand.

"Quinn, it's fine." The blonde's eyes snapped back up to Rachel's, locking onto those mahogany eyes, and tried to disregard the pleasant shiver that went down her spine when they connected, both through their hands and eyes.

Quinn managed to choke out, "Okay, if you say so," before taking the cigarette and placing it to her lips. She hadn't realized her hands were shaking until she tried to light it and the flame wouldn't settle long enough. Rachel seemed to see Quinn struggling and grabbed the lighter from Quinn, their hands brushing yet again.

"Here. Let me help you." Rachel easily struck the lighter and held it to the end of Quinn's cigarette. She took a deep drag, relishing in the slight burn in her chest from it, before blowing the steady stream out and away from both Kurt and Rachel.

"Thanks." She said, smiling.

Rachel gave her a wink, the corners of her mouth turning up. "No problem."

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments before Kurt cleared his throat, gathering the attention of the entire table. Once their eyes were all on him, he directed his attention to Quinn. "Since my brother has no manners," he said, throwing a pointed glance at Puck, "I believe I will make all of the introductions."

He gestured to the blonde sitting next to Puck, "That is Brittany, Rachel's beautiful sister," she waved happily at Quinn, "and the saucy Latina, next to her, is Santana Lopez, her girlfriend." Santana acknowledged him with a smirk and small nod.

"She is sitting next to my mom and dad, but you already know that. And these two fantastic men, are Hiram and Leroy Berry, Brittany and Rachel's fathers." He said gesturing to the small Caucasian man and the larger African-American man. They waved, and smiled brightly at her, and she could see where Rachel got her smile. They seemed warm, even without yet saying a word.

"He probably should have clarified," the smaller man said, "I'm Hiram, and he is Leroy." He pointed to his partner.

Quinn chuckled. "Yeah, I was hoping one of you would do that. I didn't want to just have to refer to you as 'Hiram and Leroy' the whole time." The whole table erupted in laughter, causing Quinn to blush lightly.

"We would never leave you hanging like that, honey." Hiram comforted.

She smiled gratefully at him, and looked down to her hands. "So Quinn, tell us a little more about yourself. Kurt said you were from Oklahoma?" Leroy said, taking a sip of his sweet tea.

"Yes, sir. I was actually born and raised there."

"Where at?" He questioned.

She took a sip of her beer, suddenly realizing it was almost empty. "Oklahoma City. But we actually lived just North of there in a smaller town."

"Really? We know some people who live in Oklahoma. Where did you live?"

He was making her nervous with all these questions. These people clearly wanted to get to know her, she could tough it out. "I lived in Edmond. We actually lived on the border between the two." She took yet _another_ cigarette and lit it. Or tried. But she had the same problem this time the time before.

Rachel gently pulled the lighter from her hand again, and once again, struck it to light Quinn's cigarette. She mumbled _thanks_ before looking up to Hiram and Leroy again.

"That's incredible. We have friends in Norman." Leroy said, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a long cigar tube. "So I assume you went to high school in Edmond, correct?"

"Yes. I went to Memorial." She said, her leg starting to bounce. Puck seemed to notice this.

"_You okay?_" He mouthed to her.

She just blinked slowly. Their silent way of communicating, "I'm okay now, but I may not be in a few minutes."

Leroy pulled a matchbook from his pocket and struck one, lighting the cigar he had just put into his mouth. "So you're in the Navy with Puck?"

"Yes, sir." She said. Now her hands were becoming slightly slick, and she couldn't seem to keep her leg still, almost like it had a mind of it's own. Puck leaned over, which thankfully wasn't far, and placed his larger hand on her knee. His silent way of saying, "Calm down. It's okay."

"And you're parents are okay with that?" He asked.

These were the questions she hadn't wanted to answer. Her parents. A sensitive subject if ever there was one. She hated talking about it. She'd only told Puck because he had been there when she'd found out. She focused on the patterns of smoke lifting from her cigarette, trying to ground herself in something. She hadn't realized she'd spaced out that long, until she felt Rachel's hand on her shoulder and that sweet voice in her ear.

"Quinn, are you okay?" She said, and Quinn's eyes moved from her cigarette to Rachel. She locked onto Rachel's eyes, for a split second, feeling her heart rate speed up, before she stood suddenly, practically knocking both Rachel and Puck to the ground.

"I need another beer." She said, practically running through the door, and into the kitchen. And away from the memories.

* * *

><p>So what'd you think? Good, bad, or ugly? Read and Review please.<p> 


End file.
